The Kidnapping
by TCKing12
Summary: This story explains how the Shadow kidnaps Daisy and brings her back to the date of May 26th 2064, during The New War.


_"Location: Planet Shroob, Nintendo Realm Of The Dream World, April 15th 2103"_

It was a normal Sunday morning on Planet Shroob. All of the Shroobs were doing what they were normally doing around the planet.

Meanwhile at Shroob Castle, Axel Patterson, Princess Shroob, Daisy Patterson, and Kelly Patterson had decided to visit. Daisy was currently in the living room, reading a book. As she was reading, Princess Shroob walked into the room.

"Daisy?" Princess Shroob asked.

Daisy looked up at her mother and she smiled.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"Me, your father, your sister, your Aunt Elder, your Uncle Preston, your cousin Vivian, your Grandma Shroob, and your Grandpa Shroob are going into town to check up on things. Do you want to come with us?" Princess Shroob asked.

"No, I'll stay here." Daisy replied.

"Are you sure?" Princess Shroob asked.

Daisy nodded.

"Yes, mother. I'll be fine." Daisy replied.

"Well, okay then. Call us if you need anything." Princess Shroob said.

"Okay." Daisy said.

Princess Shroob walked over to the foyer, where Axel, Kelly, Elder Princess Shroob, Preston Shroob, Vivian Shroob, King Shroob, and Queen Shroob were waiting. All of them then walked out the front door.

Once everyone was gone, Daisy walked up to the top floor of the castle, which was the fifth floor. Once she was on the fifth floor, she walked towards a large balcony. She looked over her Aunt and Uncle's kingdom and saw that everything was like it usually was whenever she and her family visisted. She even noticed Axel, Kelly, Elder Princess Shroob, Preston Shroob, Vivian Shroob, King Shroob, and Queen Shroob as they were walking towards town, which was called Shroob Town.

Daisy figured that nothing bad was going to happen and she walked back inside. However, she didn't know just how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Later, Daisy was in the living room and she was watching a show on the living room's 100 inch TV. She was drinking vim energy that was in a goblet and she felt relaxed. She wondered if any of her Aunt and Uncle's minions were still running around, but she ignored those thoughts and flipped through the channels.<p>

_"Wow, there is barely anything that is on. I'd watch anything right now."_ Daisy thought,

But just as she was about to take another sip of her drink, the TV suddenly turned off.

_"Huh? What happened?"_ Daisy wondered.

Daisy put her drink down on a nearby table and she stood up. She walked over to the TV and she examined it closely. She soon found out that the plug had come loose from the outlet and she plugged it back into the outlet before turning around. But just as Daisy had turned around, a hand was placed over her mouth. Daisy was caught off guard and she started freaking and screaming.

"If you want to live, then I advise that you stay quiet!" a female voice hissed.

Someone then tied Daisy's pincers, wrists, and ankles. Daisy then took the time to see who had tied her up and she saw that the person was a female that had on an outfit that consisted of a tight-fitting black leather coat with a dark purple triangle insignia on the chest, black long pants, and black calf-high boots, and her hairstyle was a messy version of a ponytail and the hair was black with dark purple streaks.

Daisy realized who the figure was and she gasped in shock. However, before she could do anything, someone else stepped into the room. This person was a man that had short and shaggy blue hair and pitch black eyes.

"So, did you get her, Shadow?" the man asked.

The Shadow nodded.

"Yes, Vlad. We got what we are looking for. Now all we have to do is write a note saying that we kidnapped her and we will go back to 2064." the Shadow replied.

"I'll take care of the note. You just make sure that Daisy is secure for the journey." Vlad said.

Vlad then formed a note which said that the Shadow had kidnapped Daisy and he placed it on the table. He then formed a time portal which lead to May 26th 2064 and he turned back to the Shadow.

"Is she all set?" Vlad asked.

The Shadow grasped the end of the rope of Daisy's bonds and she nodded. She and Vlad then pulled Daisy into the time portal and it closed behind them.


End file.
